Day of the Departed (transcript)
(Yin-Yang eclipse appears onscreen) Kai: (Lands his bike off hill) Move! Move! Move! We're running out of time! Pick up the pace! Cole: Yes, Ninja! It's up to us to save the day! (lands his roadster off the hill) Again. Nya: Roger that, Kai. Zane! Do you have a read?! Zane: ETA too late. Unless we break all speed limits. Increase velocity! P.I.X.A.L.: Already on it. Wu: (comes on Lloyd's screen intercom) Ninja! I have reached the rendezvous point. Where are you? Lloyd: The museum is still five clicks away! We're on our way! Jay: (flies by in his Jet) Look up kids! Jay to save the day! (laughs) Race you there, Lloyd! Lloyd: I still don't understand how you got the Supersonic Raider Jet. Jay: Uh, 'cause I called dibs. Guy who calls dibs first gets it. Right, Cole? (Cole drifts off in his vehicle) Right, Cole? Cole? Let me go get him! He's drifting off again! (turns around his jet) Cole: (Fidgeting with controls, terrified, his hands ghosting through them) No. No! Come back...come... no!!! (vehicle drifts up a mountain and nearly hits Jay) Jay: Cole! Look out! Cole: Oh. Uh. Oh. (lands) S-sorry Jay. Jay: Phew. I know you're a ghost, but I'm still in the living world, and I'd kinda like to keep it that way. Wu: Ninja! Time is of the essence! Cole: He's right. Engage! Lloyd: We have one last shot if we wanna make it. Combine for maximum impact! (Team combines their vehicles except Cole and Zane's) Kai: (attaches his bike to the left side of Lloyd's) Locked! Nya: (attaches her bike to the right side of Lloyd's) Loaded! Jay: (attaches jet to the top) And jet speed, reporting for duty sir. (Ninja transform into Ultra Stealth Raider) Lloyd: Fire all engines! (Ninja race off in their vehicles towards Ninjago City) Wu: Day of the Departed (Ninja arrive at the museum) Jay: (Panting) Master Wu, are we too late? Wu: There may yet be time (points towards eclipse) Ninja: Ninja Go! (all do Spinjitzu into the museum) (The Ninja head out the gift shop) Jay: (laughing) Mission accomplished. Lloyd: Yeah, good thing we got to the gift shop before it closed. Zane: Yes, a Day of the Departed celebration is incomplete without a Day of the Departed lantern. Nya: Oh, this is my favorite holiday. I love all the lights. Kai: And the costumes. (gestures toward kids who just finished trick-or-treating) Jay: And the candy. Hit me, kid. (One with a pilot costume tosses Jay a piece of white candy into his mouth) Jay: Mmm. Best day of the year! Wu: Yes, enjoy the fun and festivities. But never lose sight of the true meaning of the Day of the Departed. Today is about remembrance. We light lanterns to remember our ancestors, and to settle our debts. Jay: Yeah, got it, got it. Lanterns, ancestors, debts. But candy too, right? (a man in a red suit with a rather long mustache comes to greet the ninja) Dr. Saunders: The Ninja. The Master Wu. Wu: Dr. Saunders. Saunders: Oh, please we are all friends. You must call me by my first name, yes? Uh, Sander, yes? Kai: (whispers to Nya) Dr. Sander Saunders? Saunders: At your service! (chuckles) I am so pleased to be seeing you at this now. We are opening our new exhibit. Come, you'll see. Come. (Walks to the entrance to the hall) Might I be presenting the Hall of Villainy! All: Wow Saunders: Cryptor! Zane: A plastic mannequin. Saunders: Kozu! Lloyd: Uncanny. Saunders: Chen! Nya: Memories. Saunders: Samukai! Jay: Is he looking at me? Wu: Maybe from the past. Saunders: And Morro! Checking this out! We don't just open on Day of Departed. It's Day of Departed lunar eclipse. A special eclipse. Wu: The rarest Yin-Yang eclipse. Saunders: Oh, poetic, is it not? Scary holiday, scary exhibit, scary moon. There is magic in the air. Boogily-Boogily!!! Kai: (looks around) It's... every villain we've ever faced. Cole: (walks over to Master Yang's portrait) Not every villain Saunders: No, there are many more to unpack. Overlord. Golden Master. All the ones who tried to destroy you. Exciting! Jay: Uh... yeah! Exciting. Saunders: As we proceed further on the tour you can... Cole: (looking at Yang's picture) "Although known to some as the master without a student, Kodokuna Yang will be remembered by most as the creator of Airjitzu, the most powerful martial art in history." Huh, actually I remember Yang as the guy who turned me into a ghost! (Looks at the relic encased in clear material) Hey, uh, Dr. Saunders? What's the story on this thing? (his hand ghosts through the clear material) Hello? Dr. Saunders? Anyone? (Team notices the relic encased in the clear box) Nya: Look at that! Cool! Saunders: Oh, you have a good eye, Nya. Cole: Her? I'm the one who spotted...(Saunders and the Ninja walk through as if he wasn't there) Uh, Hey! Watch it! You guys are walking right through me! Saunders: (Describes to the Ninja what the relic is) The Yin Blade belonged to Master Yang. It is said to possess much dark magic. Cole: They don't hear me, o-or see me! It's like I don't exist anymore. And it's all your fault!!! (Points angrily towards Yang) Yang: Cole. Come. Come. Cole: (To Ninja) Uh....tell me you heard that. Yang: Come, Cole… Saunders: ...which is why it is sealed in this case made of Clearstone, the hardest substance known to human. Impenetrable by any living being. Yang: Cole. Cole: Yang. Yang: Close the circle. Cole: Close the circle? Yang: Close the circle... Cole: Close the circle. Cole: (Gasps, waking up from the trance) Huh. (looks out window to see the Ninja outside) Wu: Thank you so much for such an informative tour, Dr. Saunders. (they both shake hands) Ninja, at the eclipse's peak we will return here for the concert. But first, we must go forth and honor those we have lost. Those who have Departed. Cole: They don't realize I'm gone. Maybe...I'm Departed! (echoes) Kai: See you guys soon! Nya: Happy Day of the Departed Everyone! (The Ninja each go in separate directions) Wu: We honor our ancestors because if we never look to the past, we cannot envision the future. On the Day of the Departed, we pause to remember those we've lost. And enjoy our time with those we are still fortunate to have. I raise this cup of Remembrance Tea to you, Father. We never forget. (The Royal Blacksmiths wait in the city's stage.) Lou: Cole. Cole, where are you? My son was gonna meet me before the show to light a lantern. (They start to sing.) Royal Blacksmiths: Give you your voice. Give you your song. Put music in your heart. Now my heart is gone. To pieces. Pieces, pieces. Pieces, pieces. (Dareth walks in.) Dareth: Hey, guys? Hey, listen. (They keep singing.) Guys? Guys. Guys! Stop it! (They stop.) Ah, kids. Always letting you down. That's why I don't have 'em. Not cause Gayle keeps turning down my marriage proposals, even though I'd make an excellent provider. Ahem, anyway, it's a good thing your manager is here to help you focus on the important things. Lou: What's more important than family? Dareth: A paying gig for a festival audience. (He grabs a microphone.) Have a good show, boys. (He goes on stage.) Hello, Ninjago. Hey, look at you. Look at that once-in-a-lifetime lunar eclipse. It's really happening. How about a warm Day of the Departed greeting for the Royal Blacksmiths! (The crowd cheers. The band arrives on stage.) Royal Blacksmiths: Be my Day of the Departed baby. Cold and spooky-hearted love. Still, my love for her is off the chart-ed. Ronin: (He watched the quartet.) Everyone's here, so no one's home. Time for a little scrap-hunting. (He leaves.) (Cole arrives at the Temple of Airjitzu.) Cole: All right, Yang. Show yourself. You hear me? Show yourself! Yang: You received my message. Cole: I got it, all right. And I've got one for you. It's direct from the business end of your own weapon. (He pulls out the relic.) Yang: (Gasps.) The Yin Blade. But how? It's encased in solid Clearstone. That case is impenetrable. Cole: Not to a ghost. Which, thanks to you, I still am. Yang: What are you going to do? Cole: There's magic in the air. You know, eclipse and all? Yang: Please, where is your holiday spirit? It's the Day of the Departed. Cole: Uh-huh. And I'm settling my debt. (He charges at him, but he dodges. Cole breaks a vase instead, and Yang laughs.) What? What's so funny? Yang: This. That. All of it. Cole: What's happening? Yang: My plan. (The spirits from the vase leaves the temple and possesses mannequins in the Hall of Villainy. Kozu starts to talk in his own language.) You never should have played with dark magic, boy. This Day of the Departed will be remembered as my Night of the Return. The Yin Blade, if you please. Cole: Yeah, I don't think so. Yang: I do. Cole: (He turns around and sees that he his surrounded by his students.) What? (They handcuff him and brought Yang the Blade.) (The villains take control of the mannequins.) Morro: Huh? Samukai: Who-Who are you? Morro: I should ask you the same thing. Samukai: I am Samukai, Skulkin general, fearsome master of the ax. Kozu: Ha! Fearsome? You call that fearsome? (He slices a pillar with an Elemental Blade.) This is fearsome! I am Kozu, destroyer of all foolish enough to challenge me. Cryptor: Yeah, so how did you do against a guy who destroyed you? Chen: But what has brought us back? Oh, buttons, buttons, buttons! (He presses one, causing his chair to inflate. He then pressed another one, bringing it down. He then pressed another one, sending fortune cookies flying out of it. He then pressed another one, causing two mechanical legs to come out from underneath his chair.) Oh. Brake? No. Brake? No! (He crashes.) I'm all right. (He crashes again.) Still all right. Samukai: What is going on here? Cryptor: Well, the skinny man in the silky girl robes can't control his chair. And— Samukai: No! I mean with us! Morro: (He points to Yang's portrait.) Perhaps he can explain. Chen: Still all right. Yang: (He takes control of his portrait.) My magic has brought you back from the Departed Realm to Ninjago, but you can only remain for the duration of the eclipse. Unless... Chen: Unless? Yang: Unless you destroy the Ninja who destroyed you. Use your Departed Blades, and you will take their place among the living. Pythor: (He comes in reading a map.) Hall of Villainy? More like, Hall of Empty-ny. (He sees his mannequin.) Oh. Nice. (He takes his Anacondrai Staff.) Yang: The Ninja are dispersed around Ninjago, and you will have revenge. (The villains cheer.) Pythor: Did someone say revenge? I want in. Ah, Cryptor, my loyal friend. (Chuckles.) Chen. Chen: Pythor. Kozu: Oh, frosty. Yang: You must each choose a Ninja and— Samukai: I call Zane. Cryptor: No! He's my clone. Pythor: Technically, you're his clone. Chen: The blacksmiths' brats are mine. Pythor: How come you get two? (Everyone starts to argue.) Yang: Silence! Time is wasting, and I've got my own thing going on, so work it out! (He leaves.) Chen: I have a score to settle with Nya, so she's mine. Her brother too. Pythor: Lloyd, I destroyed the father. Well, more or less. It's finally time to destroy the son. Cryptor: I'll take Zane. Morro: Master Wu. We left things...unfinished. I will settle our debt, once and for all. Samukai: (He groans and turns to Kozu.) That only leaves Jay. One Ninja, but two of us. Okay, rock, paper, scissors. One, two, three. One, two, three. (Kozu walks away.) It doesn't seem to work. Kozu: (He sees Dareth.) I want him. Samukai: Yes. Pythor: Then it's settled. Although, the Ninja won't go easily. Perhaps we could use some help? Cryptor: (He reads the map.) The Hall of Sidekicks. Pythor: (Laughs.) Convenient, is it not? (Yang's students surround Cole.) Cole: So guys, what say you help me out? You know, student-to-Ninja? Hello? Look, I know Yang's your master, but how can you be on his side? Yang: Your pleas are useless. My students, well, they're loyal to no one but me. Cole: Come on, guys. Yang is like the definition of evil. Yang: Actually, "Yang" means "good." But I always did aspire for great. I dedicated my life to the study of the martial arts. I mastered them all, and even created my own. Airjitzu was my first achievement, but it was nothing compared to what I would discover next. My research revealed the location of the Yin Blade, a weapon whose magic was so powerful, it was said to hold the key to eternal life. Control the magic and I'd be forever remembered as Ninjago's greatest master. Immortality was so near. It was time for the ultimate test: myself. But something went...wrong. So while I will live forever, it is only as a ghost. Cursed to haunt this once-proud temple as Master of the House. Never able to return. Until tonight, thanks to you. Cole: Thanks to me? How? Yang: You said it yourself. There's magic in the air. On the Day of the Departed, when there's a Yin-Yang lunar eclipse, the Yin Blade can cut the Rift of Return. So thank you for this. Cole: You're not welcome. And you won't get away with it. I'm supposed to meet my friends soon. When they see I'm missing, they'll come for me. Yang: See you're missing? Ha! Look at you. You can barely see yourself. (Cole groans.) Besides, you've caused quite a few problems for your friends. (Kai and Nya celebrate the holiday in Four Weapons Blacksmith.) Nya: It feels strange being back in our parents' shop after all this time. Kai: Nya, do you think we'll ever find out what actually happened to them? Chen: I could tell you. But you have bigger things to worry about. Nya: Chen? Kai: (He grabs two swords and hands one to Nya.) I don't know how you're back, but it's two against one. Chen: Is it? (He reveals the Anacondrai Cultists have also been resurrected.) Goodbye, Ninja. (He presses a button. His chair started to punch him. He presses another button, causing carnival music to play. He presses another button that plays disco music.) Nope. Hmm. Uh, almost. Ah. Found it. Yes. (He activates the weapons.) Doodle pep, Ninja. (Zane celebrates the holiday in Birchwood Forest. A statue he made of his father crumbles.) Cryptor: Oops. Did I hurt your dear old dad? Or should I say our dad? (Jay visits his parents at the junkyard.) Ed: Uh, Edna, dear, is that crumb cake ready? Jay's starving. Jay: I'm fine, Dad. Ed: I know, son, but I love your mother's crumb cake. Samukai: (He walks out the trailer while Edna is being held hostage.) Guess who's back? (Lloyd and Misako visits the Corridor of Elders.) Lloyd: I know Dad's gone, but sometimes it's like he's still with me. (They see someone behind a boulder.) Pythor? Pythor: When we last met, I decided to help you and your father, Garmadon, defeat Chen. Do you remember why? Lloyd: You said something about how if anyone was going to take over the world, you'd rather it be you. Pythor: Precisely. Time to finish the job. (Wu is back at the Monastery of Spinjitzu.) Wu: An eclipse is always an omen, but is this one a sign of good...or bad? Morro: (He goes up behind him.) Bad. Very bad. (Cole watches as Yang showed him the events.) Cole: My friends. What have you done? Yang: No, Cole, what have you done? Cole: How? How could I steal the Yin Blade and release all those ghosts? Yang: You were scared you were departing and that your friends had forgotten you. So I took advantage of your fragile mental state to trick you. Oh, oh, you weren't literally asking, were you? Give up, Cole. You're by yourself. There's no one to help you. Now, excuse me, I have a rift to open. Watch him, just in case. (He leaves while his students watches him.) Cole: All by myself. Hm. (Pythor slithers closer to the two.) Misako: Pythor, what are you doing? Pythor: Giving the kid a one-way ticket to join his daddy. Lloyd: Sorry, I don't really feel like going on a vacation. Pythor: But it's a holiday. Respect your elders. (He throws his staff at a statue. The head starts to fall.) Misako: Lloyd! (Lloyd carries the head.) (Chen presses more buttons.) Chen: Who designed this thing? Kai: Raider bikes. (They get on their bikes. Kai falls off his and lands in front of Chen.) Chen: (He laughs and presses more buttons.) Oh, good. Better. Best. (Nya saves him before he can fire.) (Cryptor brought more Nindroids with him.) Cryptor: Escape is futile, Zane. You and I share programming. I know your every move before you even make it. Zane: Even this one? (He Airjitzus into a tree.) Cryptor: If you know it, I know it. Enjoy the Departed Realm. And say hi to dear old Dad. (Wu realizes it's Morro that's behind him.) Wu: Well, my former student. How have you returned, Morro? Morro: The question is not how, but why. (Cole tries to talk to one of the students.) Cole: So I didn't get your name. (He doesn't talk.) Okay, I'll just call you "Chuck". Look, Chuck, I know you think you're Yang's student, and maybe you were once, but now you're his prisoner. Don't you see? He's not your friend. He's your captor. You gotta shake off his spell. Then, we can stop him. Together. You and me. (He doesn't talk.) Okay, no pressure, but you have three seconds to decide. One, two, three. (He jumps and kick Chuck.) Guess I'm working solo, Chuck. (Jay prevents his father from going after Samukai.) Ed: Don't you worry, Edna. I'll take care of those piles of bones. Edna: Oh, now, Ed, be careful. Dr. Berkman says not to strain. Jay: I got this, Dad. Lightning. (He shocks Samukai's sidekicks.) I have no idea what you want with my parents. Samukai: It's not your parents I want, Jay. It's you! (He throws Edna to Ed. He and Jay start fighting.) Ed: Feisty. He's his mother's son. (Krazi and Frakjaw stands by the two and watches the fight.) Samukai: Fools. Don't just stand there. Grab them. Then he won't fight me. Jay: No! Samukai: Oh, yes! (He trips Jay.) (The Royal Blacksmiths continue singing.) Royal Blacksmiths: Be mine. Day of the Departed baby. Cold and spooky-hearted love. Dareth: Royal Blacksmiths, everybody. Aren't they fantastic? Hey, speaking of fantastic, it's my duty as manager to remind you that there's fantastic merch available in the gift shop. Hats, CDs, mugs. Show you're a real fan. Now, before my boys continue, I just want to say thank you for coming and getting into the spirit of the night. Look at those costumes. Funny clowns and aliens and astronauts. Wow, those Stone Warriors. (Kozu speaks in his language.) So realistic. Kozu: Revenge will be mine! Dareth: Well, normally my guys don't take requests, but it is a special occasion. Boys? Royal Blacksmiths: Revenge will me mine. And you know I'm feeling fine. 'Cause my girls' coming. (The warriors jump on stage.) Dareth: Hey, that's no costume. (He runs.) Can we at least talk about it? Kozu: Revenge! Dareth: Okay, we're talking. (He runs toward the museum.) Kozu: Destruction! Dareth: Talking is good! Kozu: Crazy! (Dareth screams) (Cole tries to find his way around the temple.) Cole: Yes! No. (He comes across more students.) Hey. So any change you wanna tell me where Yang is opening that rift? (They grab weapons.) So...that's a no? Whoa, let's not be hasty. This isn't a fair fight. I'm handcuffed. (One of them broke the cuffs.) Ah! Oh. So you might want a few more guys. (He disarms and defeats them.) Okay, sports fans, the score is Cole: 3, evil possessed students: 0. Yang: Hurry up. I haven't got three thousand years. (Cole goes the opposite direction before he notices. He comes across some of his students.) Cole: Okay, Cole, it's showtime. Yang: Deal with him. Cole: (He defeats the students.) Maybe I can do this myself. Whew! I'm coming for you, Yang. It's over. You don't have any more students. You're all alone. Yang: Oh, I am not alone. Not at all. (More students appear.) Cole: What's the matter, Yang? Too afraid to take me on by yourself? Yang: Too busy. The eclipse is beginning to fade, Cole. Just like you. Take him. (They start to fight.) (Wu wields his staff.) Wu: We have fought twice before. And although it pains me, I will do so again if I must. Morro: No, you misunderstand. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to warn you. Master Yang has put your team in terrible danger. Wu: What has Yang done? Morro: He's made you forget one of your own, one who was already slipping away. Wu: Tell me more. Morro: I will, but aboard the Bounty. We have to warn the others. (Kai now rides with Nya on her bike. They try to escape Chen and his Cultists.) Nya: Duck! (Kai ducks, and Zugu hits a tree and turns back into a ghost.) Kai: This is my stop. Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu.) (Misako confronts Pythor while Lloyd tries to hold the statue.) Lloyd: Can't...hold...on. Misako: Yes, you can. Pythor: Fool! You continually underestimate me. You're so like your father. Misako: He's right, Lloyd. You're brave and noble and— Lloyd: And a Master of Spinjitzu. You are still with me, Dad. Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to free himself.) (Yang gets on the temple's roof.) Yang: Good to see you, rare eclipse. Now help me to finally open up the rift. Cole: All right, guys, time to take a break. Or not. (They fight again.) Yang: Open the rift. Set me free. Cole: Okay, okay, how about that break? (The students get back up and fight again.) You guys are more tiresome than Jay. Yang: Yes. It is working. (Samukai towers over Jay.) Samukai: For what it's worth, this isn't personal, Jay. Jay: It kind of feels like it is, Samukai. Samukai: It's only so I can return. I promise that as soon as this is over, I'll release your parents. Ronin: I'm on that one. (He appears with his Salvage M.E.C. and frees Jay's parents. He kicks Samukai.) Jay: Ronin. Thanks for coming. Ronin: Yeah, I came to help. I definitely didn't think your folks would be at the concert so I could, um...borrow...some free scrap metal for my mech. Jay: What? Ronin: Um, nothing. You're all clear, kid. Finish them. (Zane tries to escape the Nindroids.) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, they have flight capability. It appears you have miscalculated. Zane: No, I didn't. (He destroys their jetpacks.) (Lloyd and Misako jump on the statues. Pythor attempts to push her off, but Lloyd stopped him, giving her enough time to pull herself off. Meanwhile, Dareth roams the museum.) Dareth: Helmet of Shadows, where are you? You control the Stone Warriors, so I can control the Stone Warriors. (The warriors find him and began chasing him.) (Yang watches as the rift opens.) Yang: Ah, here it comes. Cole: Ugh, they just keep coming. I can't do this much longer. One last time. Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu.) (Nya gets off her bike and confronts Chen with Kai.) Chen: Fair fight. I win. (He fires a missile, but Nya repels it with Water.) Unfair. (He gets hit with the missile and turns into a ghost.) (Ronin chases the Skulkin. Jay releases a giant magnet and crushes Krazi and Frakjaw.) Jay: Old foe, new trick. Watch me, Samukai. (He shocks him.) (Cryptor starts to attack Zane.) Cryptor: I know your every move. I know how you hit. I know how you will kick. And I know you never give up. Zane: Then I give up. (Cryptor attacks him, but falls and turns into a ghost.) (Lloyd and Misako outnumber Pythor.) Misako: Time for you to call it quits. Pythor: No, just time for a spectacular exit. (He jumps off of the statue.) Lloyd: Think he's gone for good? Misako: I hope so, but Pythor is as much cat as he is snake. He has nine lives. Pythor: (Groans.) Next time I'll take my own advice and bring some sidekicks. (Jay eats one of his mother's crumb cake.) Jay: Mm. Mm. Great crumb cake, Mom. Ronin: Happy Day of the Departed, guys. Oh, and thank you for the bag of scrap. Ed: All you had to do was ask. (Dareth crawls toward the Helmet.) Dareth: Helmet of Shadows. I found it. Security, eighty-six this guy. Kozu: (The army grab Kozu and rams him against a wall.) No, no. Release me. Saunders: My museum! What have you done? Dareth: (Nervously laughs.) Sorry. (Cole defeats all but one student.) Cole: Don't make me hurt you too. (The student runs away. Cole replaces his broken staff with his sword and went out the window.) Stop it, Yang. Yang: Freedom. Return. It's all mine. Cole: No! You...are not going...anywhere! (He Airjitzus after him. He grabs him and they both fall back on the temple's roof.) (Jay makes it to the museum, where the other Ninja are waiting for him.) Jay: Guys, I have the ghost story to end all ghost stories. You will never guess what just happened. Kai: You battled the possessed mannequin of a mortal enemy? Nya: Him and his goons tried to send you to the Departed Realm with magic blades? Zane: But you defeated them first. Lloyd: And saw their ghosts disappear into the night. Jay: Oh, okay, fine. You guessed. Well, since you know so much, why were all those ghosts out here? Wu: (He approaches them.) Because distracting you was part of Master Yang's plan. Morro: And he had help. Lloyd: (The Ninja arm themselves.) Morro! Jay: Any other villains want to show up tonight? Kai: We've stopped five, what's one more? Wu: No. Put away your weapons. He's here to help. Morro, tell them. Morro: Yang tricked Cole into helping him open a rift to return to Ninjago. Jay: Cole? How'd he trick you? Zane: Jay, Cole isn't here. Jay: Are you sure? He's been fading a lot lately. He's kind of easy to miss. All Ninja: (Gasp.) We forgot Cole! Wu: To the Bounty. They must be at the Temple of the Airjitzu Master. Thank you, Morro. Morro: Happy Day of the Departed, Master. (Morro returns to his pedestal and goes back to the Departed Realm.) (Cole walks toward Yang.) Yang: Just give up already. Cole: No. I'm keeping you here until the eclipse ends and the rift closes. Your evil will never return to Ninjago. (They clash their weapons.) Yang: What are you even fighting for? Your friends have abandoned you. (Laughs.) Your Master has abandoned you. You are all alone. Cole: No! (Yang destroys his sword.) Can't...go on...alone. Yang: Yes. Yield. Soon I will be gone, but you will remain forever Departed, destined to haunt this temple forever as the new Master of the House. (Laughs.) Cole: I'm...fading away. Yang: Just one more lonely ghost. Not a friend in the world. Nya: Cole! Cole: Huh? Yang: What? Who's that? Cole: My friends. (He stops fading and kicks Yang.) Ghost or not, I'm gonna do what I came here to do, Yang. Kai: We have to help him. Nya: I can't bring it any closer. The wind's still too strong. Cole: And you're wrong. I'm not the one who's alone. You are. Yang: No. I have my family. (He points to his students.) Cole: No, you have prisoners. That's not family. That's captivity. (He punches Yang.) Whoa, I feel...different. Like, like, I can punch through...anything. (He destroys the Yin Blade. The students return to normal, but are still ghosts.) Yang: No. No! You broke my spell! Cole: The rift! If you hurry, you can be free of this place forever! (The students uses Airjitzu and enter the rift. They cheer as they become mortal again.) Wu: The rift is almost closed. Yang: My...my students. Leaving me. I...I failed. Cole: Yeah, you did. Yang: I always fail. Cole: Yeah, you—Wait, what? Yang: I dedicated my life to studying the martial arts. Alone. I got arrogant, I wanted to live forever. Cole: Why? No one lives forever. Yang: Because I knew the day I was gone, no one would remember me. Cole: All of this was so you wouldn't be forgotten? Jay: What is he doing? Is-is he talking to Yang? Wu: The rift cannot be opened again until the next Yin-Yang eclipse. Zane: Which, according to my calculations, won't happen for 3,721 years. Kai: Cole, the rift! You gotta pass through the rift! Yang: You must think I'm a fool for having such a petty desire. Cole: No, I get it. Believe me, I get it. I know what it's like to feel forgotten. Alone. It-it hurts. But Master Yang, you are already gonna be remembered forever. Yang: Me? How? Cole: You created Airjitzu. Jay: Cole! It's now or never! Cole: Now come on, there's still time to go through. Both of us. Yang: No, I'm afraid that's impossible. The curse of the temple requires that at least one ghost remained behind as Master of the House. Cole: One of us has to stay here? Yang: It must be this way. Cole: Hey! What are you doing? Yang: Settling my debt. (He lets go, and Cole made it through the rift. The wind becomes stronger.) Wu: Brace yourselves! It's going to be a hard landing. (The Ninja land and get off the ship.) Misako: Is everyone all right? Zane: Nothing that tightening a few screws can't fix. Lloyd: I'm okay, but where's Cole? Jay: Oh, no! Nya: Did he make it? Jay: He was too late. He's gone forever. I'd give anything to have him back. Cole: Anything? Jay: Anything. Cole: (He jumps from behind a boulder.) Even the Sonic Raider Jet? All Ninja: Cole! (They embrace him.) Jay: You're back! Lloyd: You're not a ghost anymore. Nya: You look good as new. Cole: Ah. Pretty much. Thank you, Nya. Kai: Speaking of good as new...(He points to the temple.) Wu: (Sighs.) The Temple of the Airjitzu Master has been returned to its original condition. Zane: It's beautiful. Cole: You know, that would be a pretty cool place for a Ninja to train. (The team gathers around a campfire with their friends and families.) Cole: Whoa. And was I right or was I right? Jay: (Sighs.) Yes, you were right. Are you going to retell this story every Day of the Departed from now on? Cole: Only until you admit that you didn't want to move in because you were scared it's still haunted. (Everyone laughs.) Jay: I wasn't scared. I was cautious. Okay fine, I was scared. And wrong. There's no more ghosts here. Cole: Nope. No ghosts. (He and Yang secretly winks at each other.) (They release the lanterns.) Yang: Happy Day of the Departed. (